


Golden Rays of Light

by simplyn2deep



Series: Shots of Sterek [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sterekdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: Stiles has some quiet time before his family comes home





	Golden Rays of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [sterekdrabbles on tumblr](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Wednesday, December 5: golden, oak, stumble

Stiles loved this part of the day. Sitting in the library of the Hale house, watching the sun set and the golden light through the branches and leaves of the big oak tree in the front yard.

What Stiles loved even more was watching his husband and their son as they stumbled from the woods, laughing and ever so slightly out of breath from whatever lesson Derek taught.

Stiles marveled at how Derek knew exactly when to come back from training - ten minutes before dinner would be ready, which gave them time to clean up before demanding to be fed.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm getting back into this writing thing. I meant to keep December writing free...but *shrugs* oh well.
> 
> I can be found on tumblr at [fandommadememad](https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com) or [simplyn2deep](https://simplyn2deep.tumblr.com)


End file.
